yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Futoshi Shimano
"Lemme drop ya some wisdom. If all ya care about's climbin' the ranks, ya gotta be thinkin' one step ahead. But if ya wanna look down from the top... it's the endgame that matters. Rulin' the world don't mean shit if you lose it the next day." Futoshi Shimano (嶋野 太, Shimano Futoshi) Shimano is the head of the Shimano Family, an affiliate of the Tojo Clan, known as Futo Shimano in the overseas versions.'' Yakuza 0 In the events of Yakuza 0, he was the Patriarch of Goro Majima. Infuriated with his failure to participate in the raid he orders him to be tortured in his private chambers where he endured a year of pain and suffering by Shimano's personal hands. Exiling him to Soutenboori, he entrusts Majima with the custody of Sagawa who offers him to a chance to escape if he kills Makimura Makoto. Shimano does not reappear until later in the game after Majima and Sagawa finds and supposedly kills Sera and reveals they wanted Makoto alive so she would willingly give Shimano the deed to the land she owned due to her feelings for Majima. After Sera secured his position as the new Chairman of the Tojo, Majima was tasked with killing Shimano for his secret alliance with the Omi but Shimano demonstrates his loyalty by killing the envoy of the Omi present for negotiations which spares him of his involvement in the plot to betray the Tojo. Yakuza Shimano is invited by Sera,Third Chairman of Tojo Clan,to come at Tojo Clan meeting.Shimano angers hearing 10 billions from Tojo clan goes missing while the meeting at Tojo clan after listening Sera and Nishiki. Shimano is at barber shop,listening one of his injured men that kneel behind him explained how Kiryu strong is. Shimano cuts one of his men's fingers with knife before he enjoys with his mood. At Masaru Sera's funeral, Shimano meets Kiryu after hearing gunshots from Kazama's office got shot and accused Kiryu of killing him. Shimano sent men to kill Kiryu in front of him. Shimano fights Kiryu after the latter is discovered near Tojo Clan entrance Shimano discuss Lau over the money and Nishiki before introducing Terada to Lau. Shimano mocks Nishiki for underestimating to outsmart than Shimano. After Shinji leaves Kazama on Terada's boat, the Shimano family attacks. After being defeated by Kiryu and the Kazama Family reinforcements, Shimano throws a grenade towards Haruka, which kills Kazama when he saves Haruka's life, shortly before being shot and killed by Terada. He has a tattoo of a tiger on his back. Yakuza 2 Personality Much like Sohei Dojima, he has a reputation for his ruthless, violent nature, and has a brutal grudge against Kiryu for Dojima's death Appearance Gallery Futoshi Shimano.jpg Futoshi Shimano front tattoo.jpg Futoshi Shimano back tattoo.jpg :. Category:Tojo Clan Category:Shimano Family Category:Yakuza Bosses Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza Zero Category:Dojima Family Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased charcters Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Characters